(1) FIeld of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic coating compositions and methods for their use generally classified in Class 106, particularly in Subclasses 14.05, 14.11, 14.21, 14.41, 14.44, 288/R, 288/Q and 302.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,764 to Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,065 to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,991 to Scheurmann III, U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,666 to Botton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,548 to Jen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,495 to Hunsucker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,089 to Debias and U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,411 to Hunsucker, all relating to base resin formulas and not completed coatings, have been considered in the preparation of this application.
Historically, underbody coatings have been soft waxy or asphalt based coatings. Since these coatings protect the underbody and structure of a motor vehicle, they must be tough and abrasion resistance. They must also be flexible in order to withstand breaking and chipping of the coating caused by vehicle vibration.